Don't do it, Renji!
by Bio-Electric Anemone
Summary: Renji is accepted into the 11th division, after he graduated, and after being in the 5th division. What happens when he goes to speak to his new captain? Don't go in there! Please read and review!


This is my first, finished Bleach story! What is sad is that I have like, 29 other ones to write! This pairing looked cute so I decided to write one! It may seem like it doesn't fit, but it actually does! This fanfiction is dedicated to shadowsasuke because I wrote it for her! Luv ya buddy! -She also helped my edit it!- Please no flaming!

--

Renji walked into the 11th division quarters; his small amount of items kept in his hands. Today, he had been transferred into the combat division from the 5th squad because of his skills as a swordsman, which the Captain of this company favored. Zabimaru was resting peacefully at his waistband as he trotted through the somewhat empty halls.

The strange redhead was on his way to the Captain's office for two reasons: he had been referred; the Captain may want to meet him fully, and he needed to have his room assigned to him. Once he reached the Captain's large office door, he took a deep breath. '_Here goes nothing,'_ he sighed inwardly, bracing himself before laying a hand on the white wood.

As soon as the door was fully open, he noticed the larger man sitting lazily at his desk, his elbow on it and his head was supported by his large hand. His pink haired companion lay on her stomach, drawing a strange yet colorful picture. "H-hello Zaraki Taicho," The redheaded shinigami addressed with a very shaky voice. The squad leader turned his head in his direction and smirked with a toothy grin. "I-I'm Abarai Renji…you're new…uh…new-" Kenpachi cut him off. "-Why don't you take a seat, Renji?" He motioned his hand towards a chair that sat on the opposite side of the desk.

Renji did what he was asked of, mostly because this certain Captain scared him to all hell. As he took his seat, the Captain spoke to him again. "I know who you are," This, for some reason, grabbed the pink haired girl's attention. "I'm impressed with your sword skills, so I asked for your transfer into my division."

The younger shinigami nodded nervously and quickly as compensation. The larger man smiled even more. "Yachiru," he snapped, "Why don't you get our new shinigami some water from the fourth division?" Renji quickly glanced at the young girl who stood up in a hurry. "The fourth division?" The young man repeated; he became increasingly nervous as the seconds drew by. "Yeah," Kenpachi answered, "They got the best tasting water there." Yachiru's face brightened in a happy expression. "Okay, Ken-chan!"

She laid a hand on Renji's shivering thigh. "I'll be back, new guy." she assured before happily trotting off, unaware of leaving the door open. The smirk on Kenpachi's face grew even wider as she left. "Why don't you close the door for me?" The older man asked, causing Renji to shift his attention toward his new Captain.

"_Would_ you close that for me, Renji?" The older man inquired again, politely and softly this time, moving from his lazy position to sit in a new alert, yet relaxed posture. Renji apprehensively stood up from his seat and walked over to the door, shutting it in a slightly clumsy manner. As Renji did this, the larger shinigami stood up from his seat and went right behind him, covering Renji's eyes with his large hand as soon as the door shut. "What are you…doing…?" the smaller man choked out in response. Kenpachi leaned in and licked Renji's tattooed neck, giving the smaller man goose bumps.

Kenpachi moved his other hand down to Renji's lower back and rubbed it lightly, moving lower… "Taichou, I-" Renji began until the 11th squad Captain silenced him with a delicate "Shh…," making a shiver run down his spine. The young Abarai moaned as he leaned against the Captain's body; strange sensations caused by the Captain's reiatsu pulsed through him. Something hard was also being pressed against his lower back as well. "You're gonna be a lot of fun," Kenpachi purred, leaning down to quickly nip at the smaller man's ear.

"Lean against the door and bend over." The larger man said, causing Renji to moan again, and gasped quieter than before. He felt the hands remove themselves and he fearfully did what he was told. The red head swore he could have fainted when Kenpachi's fingers hooked over his hakama, pulling it down as well as removing Zabimaru. The rush of air was a surprise to him, although he was aware of what was happening.

"You've gotta nice ass," Captain Zaraki complimented as his hand returned to the area, causing the younger man to flinch. He leaned against the touch as the large appendage swept against his sensitive skin. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?" He asked in a lust filled voice, obviously containing his anticipation for a later moment. Renji was about to moan until he heard the Captain move; he didn't know what else happened until a large tongue lapped at the abused flesh. A squeak ushered out of his mouth as both hands were placed on his ass and spread it apart…

Thoroughly embarrassed, Renji tried to catch his breath, yet failed horribly. "I…I've never had anybody do _this _to me before…" Renji stated quietly, and was answered with a lick on his inner thigh. Renji was surprised to feel this notion, along with an addition of the same sensation in a more sensual location... The red haired subordinate, surprised at this action, gasped louder than he ever had as the tongue was replaced by two thick fingers. They pumped in and out of him, causing his legs to tremble.

Renji whimpered when a third finger joined the first two, curling, clawing, and thrusting inside of him. The three digits pumped with a relatively large amount of force, which almost caused Renji to lose his balance. It hurt but was so undeniably pleasurable to his body, which started to tremble. The 11th Captain continued for a short time period until he decided it was time to continue, he removed his fingers; Renji whined despondently and loudly at the loss of contact. "Turn around and get on your knees," He demanded forcefully, raising his reiatsu once again. This, of course, made it difficult for the subordinate to do what he was asked of. Renji did so and looked up at the massive shinigami who towered over his smaller, kneeling frame.

Kenpachi's immense hand placed itself on his smaller skull while Renji's shaky hands went up and gripped the black fabric of Kenpachi's hakama, nuzzling his nose against the larger shinigami's cock. The other hand rose up and eagerly pulled his hard on out in front of Renji's face; it was dripping fiercely and wantonly with anticipation. Captain Zaraki growled at a whimper that came from the younger man's lips and pushed forward, chuckling as he smeared his pre-cum on Renji's lips. Renji understood fully what the gesture meant and parted his lips slightly, cautiously taking an experimental lick at Kenpachi's large member.

When he attempted to open his mouth a little more, the massive piece of flesh slid directly into his throat. Renji made a surprised, muffled sound at the sudden intrusion of the Captain's dick moving powerfully through his orifice. The force nearly pushed him backwards; it seemed like the hand on the back of his head safely held his brain in. For better balance, Renji brought his hands to grip Kenpachi's boney hips. The older shinigami purred in approval, "Ah, yeah…that's good," He tightened his grip on the red head's fiery hair.

Renji gripped the base and licked off the pre-cum on the tip of Kenpachi's oversized dick as he retained his balance. The shinigami Captain large hand began to forcefully move Renji on his length, which caused a soft moan to escape from the younger man. Renji licked up and down the shaft until a painful yank caused him to stop. Another strangling grip and pull on his hair made the red haired shinigami wince. A strong, immense amount of brute force, accompanied with the massive quantity of spiritual pressure shoved him roughly onto the wooden desk. His tattooed forehead, slightly protected by the white band on his head, smashed brutally against the hard surface which made brilliant stars appear behind his closed lids.

As his head slowly relaxed against the desk, Renji, in his dazed state, noticed blood as it gradually seeped out of his wounded skull. His hands were in front of his face and his ass stuck up in the air. The cool wood pressed on his welled toned stomach as he felt his skin suddenly exposed to it.

Warm hands gripped at his belly from behind him and pressed his body against the Captain's. "….Please s-stop…" Renji whimpered in a defeated voice. Large arms ignored his plea as they wrapped around his torso. "Why? Too afraid?" Kenpachi asked with a maniacal voice laced with lust. He then licked a line up Renji's spine, tonguing directly on tattoos he came across. He brought his right arm up and ripped off the remainder of his new subordinate's clothes, flinging them carelessly to the ground.

"I thought you were stronger than this," the other man stated disappointingly as his right hand traveled back down to Renji's ass and gave it a callous spank. A strangled yelp emitted from his throat due to the brutality of the Captain's offense. Renji whimpered again as soon as he was aware of the hand that moved downward, slapped his thigh, and stayed there until it roughly dragged upward. The wet, large piece of flesh that was Kenpachi's cock rubbed against the red head's butt now, and Renji knew it was trouble.

"Please don-" Renji desperately begged until he was interrupted by the press and thrust that seated the Captain inside of his toy, causing the red haired shinigami to scream with great vitality. Another enormous wave of reiatsu, along with an unimaginable amount of pleasure lunged inside of him.

The new subordinate knew that the large Captain was forcing his spiritual pressure on him to incapacitate his body even more than it already was. Kenpachi's boney hands found their way to his waist and with a strong, vice-like grip, he began to slam his hips into the smaller body. Renji's hands clawed at the hard wood as the new, uncomfortable movement caused him to squirm; he attempted to gain leverage again while the hands viciously pulled his hips upwards to meet every thrust. "I-It feels like you're t-tearing me in half!" Renji screamed, desperately trying to deny the crushing level of pleasure that echoed through his body.

"Shut your mouth," The shinigami Captain snapped with a husky voice, a menacing grin on his face. "You know you want it. Just admit it," he noted, and slammed into him even harder. Renji screamed with pleasure as it shot through his body once again. Drool seeped out of the corner of his mouth and mixed with the blood from his injured head on the wood's surface.

The thrusting continued, cutting off any type of protest that threatened to fly from Renji's mouth. He began to lightly push his hips to meet the larger man's, moaning with each thrust. Soon, Kenpachi felt like moving his position, so he lifted the smaller shinigami by his hips and took heavy steps to sit down in his chair, while retaining his place inside his subordinate. Renji moaned when gravity pulled him down again when his captor sat down.

Captain Zaraki forcefully moved Renji up and down with his brute strength while the tattooed shinigami aided him by moving his thighs lifting his body up and down. "Fuck yeah…Keep that up…" Kenpachi encouraged, moving forward slightly to allow his toy better access. "Tell me that you like it…" he demanded, awaiting Renji's answer. "Ahhn…" he responded, groaning with need as he placed his hands cautiously on Kenpachi's clothed thigh. "…Taichou…"

Renji's cock twitched with anticipation as the thrusting became harder and faster. Kenpachi kept his eyes on the place where he disappeared inside of his aspiring subordinate and purred with approval whenever the pink coloration of Renji's extensively stretched opening pressed against the base of his massive cock. He lifted him up off of his length again, this time flipping him over and throwing him down harshly on the desk until he pushed back into Renji's eager body.

"Ah! T-Taichou!" he screamed; he was almost certain that it was heard throughout the whole division. Kenpachi enthusiastically gripped Renji's tattooed thighs and pushed his legs all the way to his chest, causing musical sounds to escape from Renji's open mouth. Once again, the red haired shinigami gripped the Captain's thighs, begging him for release. Drool was spilling from Renji's mouth and down his neck, trailing onto the desk.

He arched his back as the thrusts became erratic. Captain Zaraki emitted loud and pleased groans when the tight opening squeezed around his pulsing cock. The pubic hair at the base of the Captain's dick brushed against Renji's most sensitive part of his inner thighs, tickling him and causing him to moan lightly. He cried out and shut his eyes tightly when his body began to shake violently at the beginning of his orgasm.

The sensations triggered a feeling inside the red head that caused his body to contort with desire, despite the spiritual pressure weighing on him. Renji opened his eyes and kept his focus on the panting Kenpachi above him, who had delight written on his expression. Renji gasped out loud and threw his head back and cried out once more, "I…I'm coming!"

An intense grip contracted around Captain Zaraki's cock, which completely drew the larger man to gratifying madness. He groaned loudly, gripping tightly on Renji's soft flesh and shot long, thick streams of his essence inside of him as the red head's translucent liquid splashed upon his stomach. When he pulled out of Renji, his balmy fluid leisurely dripped down his skin.

Immense panting and groaning sounds could be heard throughout the room. "Heh…" the larger Captain began, breaking the silence which he hated, "Welcome to the 11th division…" Renji lazily laughed and winced at the pain that shot through his lower back. Suddenly, the door flew open, and there stood a certain pink haired lieutenant. Her gaze immediately focused on her beloved Ken-chan and she looked in disarray.

"I brought your water, new guy," She finally said, her voice low and forlorn. "Re-chan told me to tell you two to keep it down though…"

:End:


End file.
